Heart no Kuni no Alice: New Beginings
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: A girl named Ashley is kidnapped and taken to Wonderland as a new "player" for the game. All she wants to do is go back home and forget about this, but for some reason, her heart won't let her. Rated M for sexual scenes at times and swearing.
1. HnKnA:NB Ashley's Profile

**Name: **Ashley Nicole (Has No Last Name)

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Brown, Short to shoulders, slightly curly at bottom, messy

**Eyes: **Brown, sometimes needs glasses to read

**Height/Weight: **5'5"/Skinny 90 LB/D-Cup

**Outfit: **Red Sundress, white apron (short, 2 pockets), White and red striped stockings, brown Work boots, pocket watch necklace around neck

**Crushes: **Peter White, Dum, Elliot March

**Love: -**

**Children: -**

**Other: **~Was found in a small office building when she was just 3 years old.

~No one knew her last name, so they just use her middle name as her last, had papers stating her Date of birth, time and her first and middle name

~Love's fantasy novels and manga, mostly Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Heart no Kuni no Alice/Alice in the Country of Hearts

~Carries a big, stuffed, white Rabbit Doll everywhere named Usa-Chan (Not from Ouran High)

~Is afraid of Peter, but wants to be friends (or maybe something more)

~Sees Elliot as a brother and friend, but slowly falling for him

~Sees Dum as a younger friend, but gets scared/nervous around him when he's in his adult form (same with Dee)

~Has nightmares of her past at night which causes her to stay up during the night and sleep during the day. She is alright when she sleeps during the day, but never the night.

~Takes a special medication in the form of a shot everyday that is made by Sammi, will pass out and get sick if she doesn't take it for a while


	2. HnKnA:NB Sammi's Profile

**Name: **Samiel "Sammi" White

**Role:** White-Knight

**Age: **18

**Hair: **White, Poofy, to chin, when wet his hair can get to his shoulders, white rabbit ears and a poofy/fluffy rabbit tail

**Eyes: **

**Height/Weight: **6'2"/115 LB/Skinny, but strong

**Outfit: **2 Diamond Studs/Earrings (That transform into his guns) White Dress Shirt, White Dress Pants, White Combat Boots with Blood Splatters on them

**Weapons: **2 white .9mm guns and a double-sided naginata (The guns transform into his earring and the naginata is always on his back) (Long Range Fighter)

**Love: **Nyako

**Children: -**

**Other: **~Is Peter White older brother

~Tends to grope Ashley's breast or butt (More breasts)

~Is getting married to Nyako

~Gets along with everyone, but tends to be blunt


	3. HnKnA:NB Nyako's Profile

**Name: **Nyako (No one knows her last name)

**Role: **White Queen

**Age: **33 (Looks and sounds like 17)

**Hair: **Long to the Floor, Black, two high side pigtails (One on each side) 2 white clips on each pigtail (Her Gun and Knife)

**Eyes: **Onyx

**Height/Weight: **5"11/ 113 LB Skinny/C-Up

**Outfit: **White Lolita Dresses that change everyday. White Pumps/Heels, Diamond Locket (with picture of Ashley as a baby in it.), Silver Crown with Diamonds in it.

**Weapon: **Hunting Rifle and a small hunting knife (Can either be long range or short range fighter)

**Love: **Sammi White

**Children: **Ashley

**Other: **~Had a one-night stand that resulted in Ashley with Gowland

~Is marrying Sammi

~Stays at the Castle of Heart all the time, no one knows where her

castle is

~Ran away from Wonderland just before Ashley was born and had her in the normal world (Which is why Ashley is a Foreigner)

~Can play the Violin (Was trying to teach Gowland how to play which resulted in One-Night Stand)


	4. CHapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Heart no Kuni no Alice

New Beginnings: Chapter 1

Ashley's P.O.V.

"Mother Fuckers!" I yelled, running down one of the many streets in my small town. It was another Tuesday here, which meant it was my day to be chased by the three bullies in my high-school. I sighed as I slid into one of the many hidden alleyways in town and hid behind a trash-can, panting and trying to catch my breath.

'Damn, a ten minute run, this is a new record for them.' I thought as I poked my head out from behind the can.

I saw so one was around, I crept out from my hiding place and walked out of the ally. Big mistake. I thought as I saw the three bullies waiting outside for me. I quickly looked for an exit and saw a small space between two of the bigger ones.

"So Long Fuckers!" I yelled, diving between them and rolling a few feet before getting up and sprinting to the one place that I knew I could lose them in, Clover Forest.

Clover Forest was the only forest for miles near any of the five towns near mine. It was much bigger than your average forest, it was about the size of Chicago, Illinois, and was a maze to most people.

I sped into the forest, making twists and turns to which most people would think were random, but in reality, I was taking the hidden path to the center of the forest. After a while, I saw that I had lost the three idiotic bullies and slowed down to a slow-paced walk until I made it to the center of the forest, and the forests namesakes, the Clover Trees. See there are three trees in the center of the forest that don't grow leaves on their branches, but instead grow clovers. There are three Clover Trees sitting in the shape of a triangle, and in the center of that triangle sat a small pond that children and teenagers alike used during the summer months to swim in. This place is very beautiful at sunset, which is what time it was now. I softly smiled and started to walk faster to my usual place by the pond.

As I walked to my usual spot, I noticed that something defiantly felt off about the clearing today. By the time I got to the pond, I saw what caused the feeling.

"What….the fuck?" I practicly yelled. "Who the fucking hell messed with my fucking pond!" I continued to swear as I saw that the pond was gone, and instead, a hole the size a Buick was sitting in its place. I stomped up to the hole and looked down. "This thing must go on for miles…" I mumbled as I leaned over the edge of the hole, making sure not to fall into it.

I never noticed that I wasn't alone, but then again, I've never really needed to since very few people actually made it here, and fewer people came during the Spring. As I was leaning over, I heard something snap a twig behind me. I quickly turned around to see who it was, but that was another big mistake I made. All I saw was a blur and felt something stab me in the shoulder. I started to fall backwards into the hole and everything start to get dark. As I was falling backwards, I forced my eyes to stay open long enough to see who my attacker was, and all I saw was the outline of a tall man.

I closed my eyes as my head started to feel cloudy and darkness invade my vision. I thought I was going to plummet to my death until I felt someone, probably the man, catch me and hold me like a bride. I smiled softly once again as I felt sleep overtake me, knowing that wherever I was going with this mystery man, I somehow knew my life was going to be better than it was here.

"Thanks…Mother Fucker…" I mumbled quietly as unconsciousness fully took me and I slipped into the world of dreams for the first time in days.


End file.
